This invention relates in general to stripping compositions and more particularly to stripping compositions which may be used to strip paint and other finishes from surfaces such as metal, wood, and concrete.
Methylene chloride has been the main ingredient for many years in stripping compositions because it will quickly soften a wide range of finishes for removal from varied surfaces such as wood furniture and automobile bodies. Stripping compositions which do not contain methylene chloride are, of course, also known and used. These compositions, however, are usually adapted for specialized purposes and lack the capability of methylene chloride to quickly soften a wide range of finishes. Consequently, methylene chloride has long been the mainstay of stripping compositions.
Recently, methylene chloride has been found to be a carcinogen and its widespread use in stripping compositions has been discouraged. Unfortunately, until now there has not been an adequate substitute for methylene chloride which is effective to quickly soften a similar range of finishes.
In addition to the health risks posed by the ingredients in conventional stripping compositions, they often contain acids or caustics which may damage the metal or wood surface underlying the paint or other finish being stripped. The acid or caustic ingredients are corrosive and may burn the wood, raise the grain of the wood or discolor the metal surface. Damage to the underlying surface often results because of the tendency of the methylene chloride to evaporate and leave behind the less volatile acids and caustics which then crystalize the paint or other finish. Multiple applications of the stripping composition are then required in order to remove the crystalized paint. These additional applications further increase the likelihood that the underlying surface will be damaged and also greatly increase the amount of stripping composition required to complete the stripping process.